Truth Or Dare: Hetalia Style
by Vulpixgirl010599
Summary: Yes, it's a Hetalia Truth or Dare party, hosted by yours truely! Any truths or dares are excepted, any pairings (even if I don't like them), and I'm rating it "M", just to be safe. So go ahead! Read if you dare!


All the nations are gathered in the meeting room all lost in their own conversations. Even Germany is talking with the other nations. Nothing that unusual going on at this World Meeting, well, that is until there's a bright light.

When the light dims down, everyone looks around and finds themselves in what appears to be a…. living room?

"Whoa, dudes," America says from his place on the floor where he'd landed, "What's going on? Whose house is this?"

Everyone jumped when they heard a toilet flushing and the sound of running water from down the short hall. A door opened and footsteps echoed through the small house. From the dark hallway appeared a girl, 16 or so, with shoulder length, jet black hair underneath a black cowboy hat. She had on dark blue, jean shorts and a red and white tank top.

When she looked up, her eyes widen behind her burgundy glasses. "Oh, I wasn't expecting you guys so early. Or in my house." Her voice was thick with a country accent. She paused for a moment, "How do all of you fit in here? This house is tiny!"

"Wait," Germany said, "What do you mean you didn't expect us so early? Did you plan this?"

"Yeah, and who are you?" England added.

The girl held up a finger, "One second Sweetie, I'll answer all of your questions in a minute, but right now I need to get us to a bigger place." And with that, she snapped her fingers, making the bright light engulf them again. Except this time, when the light faded away, they were in a huge room with lots of hallways and doors.

She sighed, "There, now isn't that so much better?"

America looked around the large room, "I've got a bad feeling about this, dudes."

France walked up to one of the rooms and opened the door, looking inside. "Oh honhonhonhon, there's a king size bed in this one." He turned around and looked at the others with a smirk, "Among other things."

"Right you are, Francis." The girl said, "That's because I have brought you guys into a Hetalia Truth or Dare party!"

Groans rippled through the crowd, with the exception of Hungary, who was cheering and running around setting up cameras.

"As for whom I am," The girl continued, "I'm Vulpixgirl, but I prefer to be called Vulpix, and I'll be your host!"

"Excuse me, miss," Japan began, "But, exactly how long will we be staying here?"

"Very good question, Sweetheart," Vulpix responded, "You'll be staying here for as long as the readers want, or until I get bored." She paused, thinking for a moment, "You know, I should probably lay down the rules now."

She ran over to one of the big walls of the room and pulled out a black Sharpie. "Rule number one: Don't piss me off." As she spoke, she wrote on the wall in big letters, using a ladder to start at the top. "If you do, I don't know what I might do."

"Rule number two: You must follow through with any truth or dare that a reviewer might request." Vulpix turned around with a smirk on her face, "And I do mean, _everything._"

The nations gulped in unison.

"If you don't, you'll either be put into the Room of Torture with me," she pointed to a big steel door, "Or be put into one of the Rape Rooms with the person you hate the most." She indicated most of the smaller rooms.

"And third and final rule: Have fun! Or at least the readers have fun." She climbed down from her ladder and took a seat and a big throne that suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. "So, leave a comment of your name, the truth or dare you want to do, your description, and your fantabulous entrance!"

"Wait, so _you _don't having any for us?" Prussia asked. The minute it left his mouth, pretty much all of the nations trampled he and covered his mouth, but it was too late.

A smirk had spread across Vulpix's face. "If you were smart you would have kept your mouth shut." She pointed to England, "You."

"Me?" He gulped.

She nodded, "I want you to confess who you love."

His face turned a beat red, "But I-"

"Ah-ah-ah," Vulpix pointed at the wall of rules.

England sighed in defeat. With shoulders slumped and head down, he mumbled quietly and incoherently.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I said France." He said much louder this time.

France walked over to England and took his chin in between his fingers, "I love you too, Arthur," then planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"D'aww, now isn't that adorable!" Vulpix exclaimed. "Now, I want Germany to pull Italy's curl and whatever happens, let it happen."

Germany shrugged and started walking over to Italy, but with each step he took, Italy took two steps back. Finally, Italy got backed into a corner and Germany rapped the curl around his finger and stared toying with it.

Italy's legs turned to jelly and he fell into Germany's arms, moaning softly. Somehow, Italy managed to stand again and he dragged Germany into one of the Rape Rooms.

"Huh, I suppose I should change the name of that room." Vulpix shook her head, "Well, I'm out of ideas, except..." She hopped down from her throne and walked almost shyly over to Japan.

"What is it you need, Vulpix-san?" He asked politely.

"Just, stand still."

He looked at her suspiciously, but didn't question her. He stood the obediently.

Needless to say, he didn't expect what happen next.

Vulpix grabbed Japan by his collar kissed him full on the lips. She backed up a few seconds after that, muttering a quick apology before returning to her throne.

"Well, please review and send me your truths or dares. Let see how much fun we can make this. So, stop reading. Really, stop, now, before I embarrass myself even more than I already have."


End file.
